object_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Never the Same
"Never The Same" is the fourth episode of Object Invasion. It was released on April 30th, 2017 by FusionAnimations Productions. Plot Before the Elimination Newspaper is shown dragging Cup into a lumpy mountain thingy. (what is it?) Newspaper is then paid by a mystery object. Newspaper then asks the mystery object what he needs Cup for. The mystery object responds with,"That's none of your concern right now." Then, Newspaper says OK and screams bye. After the intro, Lego tells Water that Cup has disappeared. Then, they alert the team. Then, they tell iPad. iPad says he doesn't care and then Lego rants that Cup is missing, iPad doesn't care, and Cup could be dead. Then, he runs off searching for cup. iPad then introduces 2 new characters, Jelly Bean and Popsicle. The contestants then mingle with each other while iPad does host stuff. Starbucks checks Phone and tells him if his chip turns black, Phone dies. If it's red, he's alive. Phone then notices a bush rustling and discovers something shocking. Meanwhile, Pool and Lego have a heart-to-heart conversation and by the end, Lego feels better. Suddenly, they here a scream, and we discover the mystery object is attacking Phone! Then, Lego and Pool begin to RUN! Phone is then commanded to chase after them. Lego and Pool hide behind a tree, but Phone finds them. Then, they hide behind a bush and Phone runs past them. Elimination iPad reveals that they got 509 votes, with 249 likes and 260 dislikes, which is WAY less than last time. Then, iPad announces there was a mistake in the voting poll last episode because he accidentally put WAW on the voting board, even though he was immune. iPad says that WAW has the opportunity to turn his likes to dislikes and give it to another contestant. WAW got the most likes, but since he turned his likes into dislikes, Skittles won the prize. The prize was a bag of candy, which Skittles turns down. WAW then gives his dislikes to Lamp. Ethan is revealed to have the most dislikes, but since WAW gave his dislikes to Lamp, Lamp has the most dislikes in total. Ethan is then arrested for murder and theft, so he is basically eliminated and Lamp is safe. Challenge Now it is time for the challenge. Since everyone is so worried about Cup, iPad makes the challenge for that episode to find Cup. The first team to find them will win immunity. After, Dollar talks to Friends, Jellybean was originally going to get the water from river, But, She goes to the Volcano. Mace asks Jellybean did she join, She did. Mace laughs evilly as Phone appears as an easter egg. Trivia * This is the longest episode in the series so far at 31 minutes long. * iPad's body changes throughout the episode. * This is the only episode were all of the females have eyelashes. Reception This episode received mainly negative criticism. One review given by jw5397: This show confuses me on so many levels. Somehow, within the span of this episode and the last, the genre did a 180 and developed a whole host of plot lines which had not existed prior to because the show was 100% humor in the previous three episodes (which wasn't that bad, it made me laugh but not in the way intended). There's nothing wrong with trying to create a story and shifting the focus from comedy to the characters, but the story just falls apart when the fourth wall is broken so many times that Bob the Builder is requiring three times his pay to keep rebuilding it. It only makes the characters feel like they aren't real... when in fact you're TRYING to make them real. I just found it hard to relate to and care about characters that had done nothing but make MLG jokes or scream like crazy people in the episodes before this one. All in all, I think the writing for this episode was a vast improvement, but it fell short because it tried to create empathy for at least twelve characters and introduce an over-arching story and villain in a single episode. The animation was spectacular, one the best out there, and the voice acting was pretty decent. I think the show has a lot of potential because of this episode, but that's just my opinion. Good job on a 31 minute episode.﻿ Episode Category:Videos